Spellbound (Alpha Sapphire Wonderlocke)
by ZenFirebird
Summary: There an old say- Blood is thicker than water. Every child in a bloodline inherits and learn something. Looks, health problems, resistance, or an advantage. For Itzal, he inherited a double edge sword. Might be rated M later on. Nuzlocke/Wonderlocke, hint of pokephillia/sex and, violence.
1. Ep1: Hooked

**I do not own Pokemon or Nuzlocke Challenge. Pokemon is a game created in the mid 90's by Nintendo. The Nuzlocke Challenge was created by Nuzlocke.**

  
Years ago there was two nobles worked for the king of Kalos. One as red as the setting sun and one blue as the endless sea..during the war, one of the nobles tried to killed the king, but the other one stopped him. They both fiercely battle each other but in the end the red noble lost and suffered serve injury. Before the red noble lost died, he place a curse on the blue noble and his children. Him and his decedents. At first, most of the children saw it as a blessing than a curse and took advantage of it, but soon they learned stumble upon two things. The feud between the family still continues.

 **Ep.1: Hooked**

The fool. The first card in every deck of tarot card. It mean beginning and to walk into the unknown. It also meant surprises. That what the card I drawn from the deck means. But the thing about tarot cards are that thet they were taken from a card game and became part of a scam by someone wanting to make some quick cash. I only bought a deck for laughs.

 **Let me Introduce myself. My name is Itzal Chevalier. I'm a 18 years old. I was born in the Kalos Region with orange eyes and messy blond hair. Now your wondering why I'm not a journey. There a reason for that.**

I finished up unpacking the last of my stuff and decided to laid back until mom come back from shopping. I grabbed my violin from it's case and opened the window to let cool winter Hoenn air in and let the sound of my violin echo out through the calm wilderness of Littleroot Town. Littleroot Town wasn't so bad. It was peaceful rural town. It was nothing special about it except for two things. The first was that it was the home Professor Birch, an expert on Pokemon habitat. The second one being also the home of the Petalburg City gym leader, Norman. Beside that, there not that much to do here as far as I know. Growing up in Luminose City, I spent my time doing a routine. Get a disguise, walk around, find something that catch my interest, do something, and then go home. Day in, day out. My boredom grew...but heck maybe this place will be have something more to to offer.

?: AHHHH!

I jumped from my window and dashed toward location of the scream. When I got there, I saw it was a brown hair man getting attacked by a pack of poochyena. It was Professor Birch. I grabbed the nearest branch and swung it at them, but one of them snagged the branch and crushed it in it's maw.

Professor Birch: Listen! In my bag. there are some Poke balls. Ahhh!

I looked at the bag before me. I slowly opened it and my heart raced from the contents inside. Three Poke balls with the marking of each Pokemon. I knew what the curse effect were, but I not taking it as my starter. I'm just borrowing it, not keeping it. With that known, which do I choose. I grabbed the one to the right of me, I tossed above the battlefield and a burst of energy shot from the capsule and took form of a Mudkip.

Mudkip: Huh? What's going on?

And a female one at that judging by her voice.

Me: Listen. Right now Professor Birch is in trouble.  
Mudkip: Very well. What is your command?  
Me: hmm... Use water gun on the Poochyenas  
Mudkip:...

Mudkip quickly bolted away and dove into the undergrowth. I quickly looked at the packs snarling pokemon

Me: Umm.. Wanna hear joke.

Pooychena 1: Omega, Gamma attack the blond hair human. Me and Yukkon  
Omega and Gamma: Yes Balto!  
Me: Well at least I know who the top dog is.

As the two hyena charged for me, A jet stream water hit one of them. Not long after that three more hit them all. All the Poochyenas started to shiver with fright. All except for Balto. One more blast was aimed Balto, but he dodge and ran into the foliage.

Balto: So, someone dare opposes me. Come on out and fight me.  
Me: Mudkip,use tackle.

A yelp of pain was heard. We waited. Did that move finished it or did their Balto find an opening and finished the job in one fell swoop. Our question was answered as the mudkip came out into the clearing. The remaining Poochyena screamed in dread and ran away. So that what being in a battle was like. It was exciting. I wished it lasted a bit longer.

Me: Thank you milady.  
Mudkip: Your welcome.  
Professor Birch: Thank you...what your name?  
Me: Itzal Chevalier.  
Professor Birch: Well Itzal, since you save met I would like you to have that Mudkip as a reward.

My heart skipped a beat. I was being offered a Pokemon. I knew I was fine if I just borrowed it, but accepting it... there were some loopholes to prevent it. I could become a trainer. I could stop it. But could I handle that type of responsibilities... I'll think about it.

I looked outside as I watch watch Manami training with my mom Honchkrow Noire. She came over to visit and when she saw Noire, she asked him to train with him. Her battle style was unique. She wasn't relying on her physical strength, but her speed and the surrounding. But if it was a real battle, she be out like a light in a few seconds. Still watching it, I couldn't help but recall that feeling. The same feeling from 4 days ago. I couldn't get out it out of my system. Every time to erase that memory, I just reform and the desire just burn strong. This was one of the reason I came to my choice.

Mature male voice: Itzal.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw my mother and my dad with a concern look.

Mom: Have you come to a choice?  
Me:... Yes.

My dad ran his hands through his unkempt black hair and let out a sigh.

Dad: You do know that once you start, there no going back? You can't live a normal life  
Me:... Dad. Remember how I told you how I battled with Manami against those Poochyena. It felt exciting, like I wasn't trapped in some boring routine.

They hesitated for a second and looked at each other. My dad nodded his head in agreement.

Dad: Very well. We shall ride Noire to the nearest the nearest center so you can get your license and register for the league.  
Mom: I'll do some research and try to find a way to prevent the effects from kicking in.  
Me: Thank.

 **And like that.**

Me: Professor.

 **My old normal life ended. Some pieces died and buried and other kept.**

Professor Birch: What is it?

 **I was already passed the line of no return.**

Me: About the offer.

 **The only way back to a normal life or anything similar to it.**

Me: I like to accept the mudkip you offer me.

 **Was to break the curse.**

 **To be continued**

 **Got Manami Mudkip. lv:5, Nature: Adament. Characteristic: Quick to flee.**


	2. Ep2: Corryvreckan Surprise

**I do not own the nuzlocke, Wonderlocke or Pokemon. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak, Nuzlocke belong to Nuzlocke, and Wonderlocke belong to a group who came up with it. Also I will be using Water related or fishing related term to help name these title.**

  
 **Manami's PoV**

A Pokemon Journey. For most starter, this event help us expand our horizon and allow us to see interesting sights. That what I trained for before meeting him. That why I prepared myself for the anything unexpected...but with even with all that, I wasn't prepare for what happened. If only I took what transpire that night as a warning sign.  
 **  
**

 **Ep.2:** **Corryvreckan Surprise**

 ****

I remember that night. I couldn't sleep because I was too excited for tomorrow and decided to take a walk around the town. After all, who know how long will till we revisit this place. After all, a Pokemon Journey is all about traveling to different places. From exotic places like culturally rich tropical islands of Alola, to the big cities of Unova. Though my trainer could end up deciding to stay here after his journey and settle down. Either way I would be content. Before I went out, I overheard them talking. They were talking in French so I had no clue what exactly they were saying, but by the tone of it, it sounded very serious. In Maria hand was a big hard cover book with a red sphere in the middle. I asked Itzal if everything was alright. He told me that everything was fine, but I knew that it was a lie. People who that say they're fine for that question usually are hiding something. At first I thought it was a family problem. If only I knew they were talking about this.

The sun was shining that day as we started our Pokemon journey. We decided to look around for some Pokemon to join us. If only I knew what was going to happen to them. We met Balto again along with his mate Jenna. They told us that they wanted to come with us. At first I thought Itzal was going to just take one, but I was surprised that he decided to take them both. Same for when we caught a two zigzagoons and two wingulls. Did he caught them because of he knew what was going to happen.

We made it to Petalburg city and met the gym leader Norman and Wally. Turn out Wally had an illness and was going to move away and came to gym leader for help in catching a Pokemon for him to take with Vendaturf Town, but Norman couldn't because he had a gym battle later on. Itzal offer to keep a close eye on Wally while he tried to capture one. Norman agreed to the arrangement and gave Wally a Zigzagoon. We looked around and manage to find a male Ralts name Odin and Wally caught him with no problem. I thought that would be the highlight of our start to our journey...Boy, how wrong I was. I don't know why it happened, but the Pokemon we caught; our allies... the transformed. At first I thought they were evolving due to the familiar glow, but when it started they didn't start to take on the shapes of they're evolved form, instead they took on shapes of other Pokemon. Even more surprising was that their gender changed. Balto was no longer an alpha male Poochyena, but instead a tiny blue Taillow, Jenna became an the gigantic metal titan Aggron, Carmelita became a Poochyena, while her brother Sly became a red and grey Fletchling, and finally Waker Wingull became a Rotom... Thus bringing us back to here. In the middle of Petalburg Forest full with six confused Pokemon, five of which spontaneously transform. Meanwhile my mind was trying to figure out what just happened.

Me: What just happened?  
Balto: Who are you people?

Itzal pulled out a mirror and showed everyone their reflection.

Balto: Why am I a taillow, and WHY AM I A FEMALE?!  
Jenna: I'm an Aggron...and why does my head hurt  
Carmelita: Why the heck do I have a Johnson!  
Waker:.. I...uh...what?  
Sly: ...  
Itzal: Fuck. I was hoping this wasn't going to happen.

We all looked at Itzal with suspicious look.

Me: YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!  
Itzal:...Yes, but I was hoping that it wouldn't start this early. Before you guys kill me, let me explain. There a reason why this is happening.  
Jenna: You got 5 minutes to explain before I decided to shish kabob you.  
Itzal: Okay... Have you ever heard the tale of the two nobles that serves the king of Kalos and the curse that was inflicted on the blue Noble.  
Me: No. I never heard that story. But what the heck does some fairy tale has to do with this.  
Sly: I have. Your last name is Chevalier isn't it.  
Itzal: Yes.  
Sly: Well that just fucking great. Out of all the trainer I had to be captured by, I had to be a some bastard child part of a curse bloodline.  
Me: Cursed bloodline. What was he talking about?  
Balto: According to sources, there family that said to be cursed. The curse is that any Pokemon in their possession would transform into a different Pokemon and not just look, but also level and gender. The only Pokemon that aren't affected by this are starter for some strange reason.  
Itzal: It's because red noble likes a challenge. It said that the curse will end upon the defeat of the red noble reincarnation. Unfortunately this led to some serious crimes on my father side of the family and war against the red noble's family...plus a few others. That the one of the reason why I chose to go on this journey. To put an end to this curse. It's your choice.

We all stood silence. I could stay and help him or leave him.

Me: ...Listen, while I'm still pissed at you for hiding this big of a secret, I'll help you.  
Balto: Same here.  
Jenna: I'll help as well, but I'm not fighting any Pokemon weaker than me. Call me if you need help though. I feel like my head about to split  
Itzal: That another effect of the curse. Without the proper badges you'll experience random power surges from time to time especially in battle.

Itzal pulled out her Poke ball and called her back.

Carmelita: I'll stay, but you can switch me out with someone if you want to.  
Waker: Listen, I like you're motive, I don't want to get involve with this mess. Just box me.  
Sly: Box me away as well. I mean having three types weak against rock is just asking for trouble.  
Itzal: Very well.  
?: And let the two of us join you.

We turned around and saw another Zigzagoon and a Shroomish.

Me: Who are you two?  
Male Zigzagoon: Name Willy Wonka and this girl right ahere is Yoko. We saw what a-happened and we got three word to say to ya.  
Yoko Shroomish: We want to be caught by you.  
Me: For what reason why?  
Willy: Well it mighty interesting ta be a different Pokemon.  
Yoko: I just want a stronger form.  
Itzal: Okay, but be warn. This curse if is unpredictable and you might not get what you want. Do you still want to join?  
Willy and Yoko: Yes.

Itzal recalled Sly and Waker Poke ball. He then pulled out his Pokedex and activated it teleporter app and the two sphere vanish in a flash. Itzal pulled out two more Poke ball and tossed them at Willy and Yoko. A red light enveloped them and they were caught with no problem. A faint light surrounded their balls for a brief moment. Itzal walked over and picked up Willy Wonka's Poke ball.

Itzal: First, Willy.

Itzal gently tossed it in the air and white light shot out. Willy was no longer a Zigzagoon, but a Litleo.

Willy: A litleo... and a mighty purdy girl one at that. This will interesting to try out.  
Itzal: Next up, Yoko.

Itzal called out Yoko and reveal that she has transformed into a Scatterbug. When Itzal showed her reflection, she was displeased by the result.

Yoko: A scatterbug. Why?  
Itzal: It's not that bad.  
Yoko: My defense is weak as glass and my attack can't do shit. I wanted to become something stronger.  
Balto: Then hone the ability of your new form instead of whining.  
Me: Harsh, but Balto right. A warrior use the tools they have on them.

Yoko let out sigh.

Yoko: Fine... Maybe I can get some powerful moves.  
Balto: Speaking of form, we might change our name. For me, call me Aleu.  
Willy: Sound like a good idea. Call me Jane after Calamity Jane.  
Carmelita: I'm still identify myself by birth name.  
Itzal: I remember that. Let's go train.  
?: Excuse me.

We turned around and saw a male scientist

Scientist: Hello. Have you seen any Pokemon called Shroomish around here? I really love that Pokemon.  
Itzal: ...Beside the one I caught, no I haven't.  
Scientist: Ah. Still I won't give up my search.

We were about to go our seperate way when a thug that looked wear a white and blue striped shirt, black pant and bandana with a small white A. Behind him was Poochyena.

Grunt: I was going to ambush you, but you had to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever didn't you? I got sick of waiting, so here I am! You! Devon researcher! Hand over those papers!

The Devon researcher ran behind the Itzal.

Itzal: Listen. If you want to rob this guy, you're going to need to go through me.  
Me: And me.  
Aqua Grunt: No one crosses Team Aqua get any mercy, not even some guy and his reject Pokemon! Come on battle me! Go Poochyena!

A Poochyena jumped in front of it's trainer.

Itzal: Manami, use water gun.

I fired jet stream of water at the Poochyena, causing it to be pushed back a little.

Aqua Grunt: Use howl.

Poochyena let out a courageous howl.

Itzal: Use water gun again.

I launched another one at the target. Just one more hit and it will go down

Aqua Grunt: Sand attack!

The Grunt's Poochyena turned around and kicked some dirt into my eyes.

Itzal: Focus and fire.  
Aqua Grunt: Like it can tell. Finish it.

I calm myself and sense the air around me and fire, confirmed by the sound of a yelp.

Aqua Grunt: I'll get you for this.

I felt someone lifting me and water running down on my eyes. I looked in the direction it was coming from and saw that I was in Itzal's arm. He gently put me down.

Me: Thank you.  
Scientist: Thank you.  
Itzal: Your welcome.  
Scientist: Here. Take this.

The man handed Itzal a bag. Itzal opened it and pulled out an interesting collar

Scientist: These are . They will share exp of the Pokemon that wear them

Itzal: Thank you.

We all headed back to the Petalburg rest up for the day. I hoped that this would be the last surprises in the future... If only I knew that there was going to be more surprises sooner than I expected.

 **To be continued**

 **Balto Poochynea turned into Hasty Aleu Tailow, Likes to fight, lv5** **Jenna poochyena became Heavy Greta Aggron, Hardy, Proud of its power. lv. 54** **Carmelita zigzagoon - male Poochyana lv.2, Mild, Highly persistent.** **Sly Zigzagoon - Passerouge, lv.3, quirky, Hates to lose.** **lv.1 Sparks Rotom was Waker Wingull** **lv.5 BAC Magikarp was Jetwave Wingull.** **Willy Wonka Zigzagoon became Jane Litleo (lv.5, docile, often lost in thoughts.)** **Shroomish became Yoko scatterbug (lv.2, Jolly, Very Finicky)**

 **Author note: Yes, I extended it. I felt it was too short. Now let me explain the change to the . I felt the helmet was ridiculous, so I changed it.**


	3. Ep3: Scleractinia Libretto

**I do not own Pokemon or Nuzlocke or Wonderlocke. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Nuzlocke aka Pokemon Hard mode belong to Nuzlocke. Wonderlocke was created by a group. I only own the character and their personalities. Also for Itzal outfit, The jacket and short of the cool trainer from gen 7 except a darker blue and has some red forming the Alpha symbol around the collar. I might give him an outfit change later on.  
**

 **Itzal's PoV**

When people discovered Pokemon, they labeled them as magical creatures. This inspired our ancestors to find way harness such power to further advanced themselves. Over the course of time, they saw many other ways to advance themselves and soon the certain dedications faded away. Still there are some that are still being practiced today.

 **Ep.3: Scleractinia Libretto**

 **Location: Rustboro City**

Few days passed since the curse began and we manage to made it to Rustboro City. Home to Devon Corp and the first gym. Over the course of the time, Many thing had happened. Aleu managed to get the basic down of her aerial combats, while Jane mastered her new acquired fire power. I also manage to get two new Pokemon to join us. As for Manami and Yoko, they manage to evolve. Yoko evolve after a battle due to the EXP share on her, while Manami evolved after beating a trainer. I also did some research on the gym leader to see when she available We decided to rest up in the Pokemon center for the night. I tossed and turned in my bed, thinking about tomorrow thinking about how to tell them. There was two thing I didn't disclose after the incident due to not sure how to tell them. Pulled out my PokeNav Plus and called my mom. I waited for a moment and a video feed of my mom appeared and judging by her outfit and my dad snoring, she was going to bed.

Mom: ... Itzal.  
Me: Hey mom.  
Mom: Why are you calling this late at night.  
Me: Well I need some advice.

I explained everything that happened so far before I got to that part and ask her how to tell them?

Mom: Hmm... That is tricky. I suggest telling them calmly before there any misunderstanding. It will be difficult to stop this curse especially if they take it the wrong way. And you best tell them about that other part of the curse

Me: okay. I'll tell them after the gym.  
Mom: Just don't forget to tell them. Bonne buit  
Mom: Bonne nuit.

 **The Next day**

I went over to the Gym after catching 3 more Pokemon. Yoko went off back to train to prepare for her own gym debut. I felt my heart race and I knew the reasons why. I was pumped for my first gym battle and worried about how Manami and the rest are going to handle what I'm going to tell them afterward.

Manami: Are you ready Itzal?  
Itzal: Ready as I'll ever be.

The automatic door slide open and saw a Roxanne; the Rustboro city gym leader, looking at some fossil on display. She was wearing a light grey school girl dress over a white blouse, a carnation cravat, and matching red stocking that match her bow.

Me: Excuse me.  
Roxanne: Oh. Hello. Are you here to look at the fossil display here, to train under me, or are you here for a gym battle.  
Me: I'm here for a gym battle.  
Roxanne: Very well. Follow me.

I followed her all the way back to a rocky battle field and a display monitor carefully placed beside a stone wall carving the upper part of a skeleton of a Dragonite. There waiting for us was a referee.

Referee: Take your places

We both walked over to different places on the side of the arena.

Roxanne: Now before I begin, I must ask how many gym badges do you have?  
Me: I don't have any. I just move here.  
Roxanne: Okay. That'll usually I send two Pokemon for you to face, but my Geodude is sick; so you'll just be facing my ace.

Roxanne tossed a sent out Nosepass.

Me: Manami, are you ready.  
Manami: Ready.

Manami stepped on to the battlefield.

Referee: BEGIN!

The screen activated and showed displayed the combatants and their health.

Me: Manami, use Water gun!

Manami fired a stream at Nosepass.

Roxanne: Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!  
Me: Manami, Dodge and use Water gun on Nosepass

Manami got out to of the way of the rising rock pillars and began firing.

Roxanne: Use Rock Tomb while she firing!

Nosepass withstood Manami's attack, created another rock tomb and trapped her before she could dodge. I'm glad she chose to evolve before challenging the gym or that would have hurt. I looked at the board and saw that her Nosepass was almost out of energy.

Me: Manami!  
Roxanne: Nosepass!  
Me: Finish it with water gun!  
Roxanne: Block it with Rock Tomb!

Both of the combatants perform their attacks, Manami fired a jet stream of water and Nosepass jumped into the air, but before it could create another Rock Tomb, Manami's attack hits it mark. Nosepass fell backward and fell unconscious. Roxanne recalled Nosepass back into it's Poke ball. While Roxanne walked toward, Manami burst out of her prison and followed right behind her.

Roxanne: Congrats on beating my gym.  
Me: Thanks.  
Roxanne: As proof of your victory, take this.

Roxanne hand me the Stone Badge.

Roxanne: With this badge, all Pokemon you have attack stats increase.  
Me: Thank you.

We exited the gym and were about to head to the Pokemon Center when suddenly we heard we saw a Team Aqua grunt holding a suit case in his arm run by me.

Me: What the?

?: Itzal!

I turned around and saw my dad.

Me: Dad, what going on?  
Dad: Some crook ran off with some parts from the company.  
Me: Don't worry we'll get them back.

 **Location: Route 116**

We followed the Aqua grunt to Route 116. I sent out Aleu. This was the best choice. Aleu could give us a bird's eye view of the area and report to us much quicker

Me: Okay, listen. An Aqua grunt stole some part from Devon Corp. Manami and Aleu split up and search for them

Everyone scattered into different directions. I reached into my bag and pulled out a hard covered book with a dark blue sphere in the middle. I grabbed the Stone Badge from my pocket and placed it on top of the orb. I watched as it got adsorbed into the book and felt a myself fall into a trance. I don't know why but I saw an image of myself getting pierced by needles and finally a sword stabbed my heart. I snapped back to reality and saw a tired Vivillon with an elegant pattern.

Me: So you finally evolved Yoko. Looking good.  
Yoko: Thank you. By the way, what with the book.  
Me: That something I'll explain later. Right now we need to track down a Team Aqua grunt. I would ask you to help track, but it look like you're going to drop.  
Yoko: I'm a bit tired at the moment.  
Me: It's okay.

 **Moment later**

Manami and Aleu came back with a panic look their face.

Aleu: Itzal. I found him in the cave nearby. He took a Pokemon hostage.  
Me: This is bad. Let's go.

 **Location: Rusturf Tunnel**

Rusturf Tunnel. The tunnel was excavated not just only as shortcut, but for a man to see his girlfriend on the other side. This was also where the Grunt was hiding. Not only had he taken the parts from the company my dad worked, but he also had kidnapped a wingull named Peeko. Me and Manami went inside the cave to confront him and when he saw us he gave us a cocky look

Grunt: What? Are you coming? Come and get some.

We took a step closer and the grunt moved back with Peeko in his arm. We got closer and closer. We pushed him all the way back into to rocks blocking the path.

Grunt: Grah, Keehaul it all! This hostage Pokemon turned out to be worthless!  
Me: No. It just because you're a Morceau de merde.  
Grunt: What?  
Me: Translation- A piece of shit.  
Grunt: WHY YOU...I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THOSE WORDS!

He quickly grabbed the Poke ball from his belt and sent out a Poochyena.

Me: Manami use tackle

Manami charged toward it.

Grunt: Take the hit and then retaliate with bite!

As soon as Manami made contact, the hyena latched it fangs on to Manami's left arm...and I knew how felt it. The pain of that attack as it surge through both our arm and I knew why. Nilrem's curse didn't transform the starter into another Pokemon, but he made so that all my father's blood relatives would feel the pain of their starter Pokemon.

Me: Manami, Hit it with Mud Shot.

Manami fired sphere of mud at her target and knocked it off her arm and knocked unconcious. The grunt recalled his Pokemon.

Grunt: I'm not giving this up.

The grunt tossed Peeko at Manami and grabbed the , knocking her off balance and ran toward the exit. I opened my book and read the words.

Me: Aiguille à ombre.

A small needle of dark blue appeared from nowhere. I pointed at the grunt 's leg and watched as it zipped through the air and pierced him in the patella. The grunt fell and howled in pain. Peeko flew out of the cave in a panic, leaving me, Manami, and the grunt. She looked at me with bewildered look.

Manami: What was that?  
Me: A spell.  
Manami: What? How, when?  
Me: When I started this journey. The spell I got after I the Stone badge was absorbed into the badges. I also got one that allow me to create a sword.  
Manami: ...Is this journey just for power?  
Me: Manami... Let me explain.  
Manami: Explain or lie. So far, most of the Pokemon you recruited magically transform into Pokemon and you just so happen to use more like to me that your the one behind.  
Me: That not true. You saw most of the Pokemon I caught transform into random Pokemon. That why my mom tried to suppress it- So I can have time to find away to remove it.  
Manami:...I need time to cool down.  
Me:... Okay.

I pulled out Manami's Poke ball and called her back inside. I knew couldn't tell her about that part. If I did, she'll only think I'm lying.

Me: Now, I need to figure out how to tell the other.

I grabbed the parts and exited the cave.  
 **Manami's PoV  
Location: Poke Ball.**

Me:... Please Arceus...don't let it be like before.

 **To be continued**

 **Here the next page. Now let me explain. I decided to make that Itzal caught them first before going to the gym. Here the capture-** **Zigzagoon became Quacklin farfetch'd lv 10 and Aria taillow becameJessica bunalby on the north of route 104 Candeza whismur became Cleo Cofferigus and Zelda skitty became Aldemar vulpix (There was a dupe because the first chance was a Mudkip.) on route 116 and from the tunnel I got Melody whismur became kecleon.**


	4. Extra 1: Important Wizard Stuff

**I do not own Pokemon or Nuzlocke, Fist of the North Star, Jojo Bizzare Adventure or Wonderlocke. Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Nuzlocke aka Pokemon Hard mode belong to Nuzlocke. Wonderlocke was created by a group. Fist of The North Star belong to Toei, Jojo belong to Shueisha and Viz Media I only own the character and their personalities and " Pokelove", "Wild Thang" magazine, This takes place after Rusturf Tunnel incident. This also have of Pokemon x Human hint.**

 **Manami's PoV**

We manage to get a ride from to Dewford town, but it would take a while to repair his ship. While we were restocking at Petalburg met Goldeen named Lance and Poochyena named Gale. They joined us after hearing that they can become another Pokemon from another Pokemon that saw it happened in the woods. We decided to rest on the beach of Route 104 and wait until Mr. Briney finish repairing his ship...But I couldn't sleep. Since after the event in Rusturf tunnel, I couldn't stop and think about what happened. Itzal is a wizard. He hid that fact along with the fact he had a so called curse. It felt like that there more this guy is hiding from me...from the others. That why I have to do this. I told him that I wanted to sleep outside of my Poke ball. I took peek and saw he was sawing logs.

Me: Out like a light.

I grabbed his backpack and sneaked to the beach of Route 104. I grabbed the Poke Balls from the clips attached to the straps and tapped them. one by one my teammates came out, all with a look of confusion on their faces.

Yoko: ...Is it time for breakfast?  
Aleu: ...Manami...what are we doing outside.  
Me: Listen. I have something to tell you guys. It's about Itzal.  
Jenna: What is it?  
Me: Well as you already probably know, He a wizard. And it's not just him, but his mom as well.  
Jenna, Aleu, Carmelita, Yoko, and Jane: HE'S A WHAT?!  
Me:... You guys didn't know.  
Aleu: This is news to me.  
Jenna: Same here.  
Carmelita: Ditto.  
Jane: That would explain why how he suppressed it.  
Me: I thought Itzal would have tell everyone...but it's seems that he only told me and Yoko... I'm guessing he didn't tell you about that his book of his either.  
Carmelita: Book?  
Me: He has a spell book that absorbs the badges we earn and helps him unlock a spell.  
Yoko: So that what the book is.  
Aleu: A spell book that absorbs gym badges...I just realize something.

We all look at Aleu in curiosity.

Jenna: What is it dear?  
Aleu: I just realize that he could be a Merfey.

We all looked at him with a confused look on our face.

Me: A Merfey?  
Aleu: Merfey are is the name of the Red noble bloodline. According to the story, Alexander Merfey was the one who inflicted the curse on the Chevalier. They're was also rumors that they're tried creating a control spell version of the spell similar and use it to their own benefits.  
Carmelita: So, they're chance that we're just being used as test subject.

I felt my blood boil and it wasn't just me. Most of the others were fuming with rage.

Jenna: If that the case, I say we go over there and force him to turn us back...ugh...and get rid of this part of this so called curse.  
Jane: Now hold on. We can't jump to conclusion. We still don't know if he responsible or if he's really telling the truth. For all we know he could be part from another generations of wizards with a similar type of book.

She was right. We don't have any solid proof that Itzal is behind this or not.

Carmelita: There probably a way to tell.

Carmelita walked over to Itzal's backpack.

Carmelita: We can check and see if he has the spell that can transform random Pokemon. Of course we're going to need someone to check.  
Me:...I'll do.

I knew what I was going to do was wrong, but my curiosity and concern were mixing. Carmelita tipped it over and grabbed the zipper with her teeth, while Jenna anchored it in place with her claw to help her unzipped it. I walked over to the bag and nervously pulled out his spell book. I slowly opened it and looked at the first page. There were a only two sentences in a French language. As I looked through the pages and saw that rest were blank. I went back to the first pages. I sound out the first one and realized that it was the spell Itzal used back in Rusturf Tunnel.

Me: Lame Dee Obsidienne...  
Jenna: What the heck does that supposed to mean.  
Jane: I think Obisdienne mean Obsidian. I doubt that's it.  
Carmelita: What about the other one.  
Me: No. I saw him used that spell and it was an offensive long range spell.  
Aleu: What about the mom? Maybe she hexed the Poke balls.  
Me: Impossible. Professor Birch gave us the Poke Balls used to capture you guys and his mom didn't say any incantations.  
Jenna: Maybe there another book or a note hidden somewhere?  
Me: One way to find out.

I searched through the smaller pockets to find a notes and found a couple of notes, but the seem to be a recipes. I decided to look through the books he had. I searched thoroughly scanned the pages and only weird things I found was people exploding fountain of blood from few hits in from in to supernatural powers and some guy with amnesia and four balls in ,". There was also a few adventure books, but nothing odd looking in them. There were two books left. On their covers were not like to to the cool post-apocalyptic style of "Fist of the Norht Star or the psychdelic cover "Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken: Jojorion". The first one entitled "Wild Thang: Regional Queen" had a Nidoqueen with mischievous look on her face while the sleeves of the vivid puprle kimono around her elbow. On second one had a picture of Marowak with shy expression hold card that say "I luv you". I scanned it and the only things I found was were some interesting pictures like a Xatu in a wedding dress holding hand with a man in a tuxedo and an excited Natu on his shoulder one, one of an Arcanine and a breloom sharing a milkshake, a picture a delibird ballroom dancing with a female Meowstic, Aloan Muk and a Tsareena holding an egg, and two trainers riding a motorcycle.

Aleu: That leave one left. Either this prove this proves Itzal innocent or he guilty.  
Yoko: Still I wonder what type of Magazine this one supposed to be.  
Me: Well it's can't be weird as people head exploding or a guy with four balls summoning a robot like thing.

I Scanned the magazine and what got was something...lewd. {I would go into detail, but I uncertain to what extent I can make what sexual detail I can make on this site.}

Me: uhhh...what the  
Aleu:...Wow.  
Jane: So that the type of tail he likes.  
Yoko: What?! Why is that in a magazine and what type of rope are they using to hold her up.  
Jenna: Oh my Arceus, it's a Pokephilia magazine.  
Carmelita: L-Let's focus on the task at hand.

I slowly flipped through the pages seeing pages of text and pictures of Pokemon models. It at first it was the nidoqueen on the front with human dressed as a ninja, but as we looked through soon we got different Pokemon dressed in different outfits and title. Miltank, Illumise, Vesquien, Mandibuzz, Florges, Sallazzle, and Tsareena; and with each new pic, I felt my cheeks burning more and more from embarrassment. In the end we found no notes or incantation written in the pages. I closed the magazine, put it back and zipped it back close.

Jane: Well...Wow.  
Me: Atttt least we know that Itzal didn't cause this transformation, but because of that curse put on him.  
Jenna: Plus we now know that he's a Pokesexual.  
Aleu: That answer all questions for now.

I looked around and saw Carmelita wasn't around.

Me: Where Carmelita?

Yoko let out a childish laugh.

Yoko: Oh she went back into her Poke ball while we searching through that magazine.  
Jenna: I don't blame her. I almost was going to grab Aleu, take her behind the tree and experiment on possible way we can have sex in our new form  
Jane:...I can think of a few ways but I think she need to evolve that to do that.  
Me: Maybe you two can do it later after we reach Dewford Town. Right now, I just want to go to bed.

Everyone returned into their Poke ball, put them on a clip and entered the tent for a well night rest.

 **Itzal's PoV**

I opened my eyes and saw Manami peacefully sleeping on the pillow I left for her. I changed into my traveling clothes and exited my tent.

?: Excuse me?

I looked in the directions of where the voice was coming from and saw three Magikarp.

Female Magikarp1: Excuse me, we would like to join your team.  
Me: Okay. But a bit of a warning. I have a curse...  
Female Magikarp1: That transform Pokemon into an entirely different species. We know. I overheard your Pokemon talking about it when they when they were on the beach last night.

My eyes widen in surprise. But that wasn't they only thing that was going to knock me into a loop.

Female Magikarp1 : I also overheard them say that you're a wizard and saw them reacting to your porno magazine you have after reading those others books.

My head processed what she just said. Manami told the others that I was wizard which was good, but they went through my stuff and found my issue of "Wild Thang." All I could think to say was only this.

Me: QUELLE?!

 **To be continued**

 **I HAVE NO REGRETS...Okay some. So yes. Itzal a Pokesexual... So let me explain. In each regions Pokemon are seen differently. In some regions it legal like Sinnoh or Kalos, while in other regions like Fiorre and Oblivia they are treated as animals and such looked down upon...and there have been real life animals mentioned like Cat fish and Cow and that was way before gen 2 (Milktank) and gen3 (Whishcash. ) and fish. Pokemon also discriminate against Pokemon/human relationship due either past reasons or due to them seeing themselves superior beings than people. Pokelove is a self help guide on relationships for people to help deal with issues of the heart. Wild Thang is what Jenna said it is. Also Itzal fan of fist of the north star and Jojo Bizzare adventure. To be honest his original clothing design was originally going to be based off of Joseph Joestar clothes in Battle Tendency.**


End file.
